


Друзья заново

by Heidel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: <b>Друзья заново (New Friends)</b><br/>Автор: <b>storiesfortravellers</b><br/>Переводчик:  <b>Heidel</b><br/>Фандом: Arrow (2012)<br/>Пейринг: Оливер Куин/Томми Мерлин<br/>Жанр: джен, пре-слэш<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Разрешение на перевод: получено<br/>Саммари: Томми и Оливер разговаривают о том, почему Оливер не поделился самым главным своим секретом.<br/>Предупреждение: <b>Спойлеры эпизода 1.16</b><br/>Авторское примечание: может читаться как джен или пре-слэш в зависимости от того, что хочет увидеть читатель.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Друзья заново

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704964) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Название: **Друзья заново (New Friends)**  
>  Автор: **storiesfortravellers**  
>  Переводчик: **Heidel**  
>  Фандом: Arrow (2012)  
> Пейринг: Оливер Куин/Томми Мерлин  
> Жанр: джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Саммари: Томми и Оливер разговаривают о том, почему Оливер не поделился самым главным своим секретом.  
> Предупреждение: **Спойлеры эпизода 1.16**  
>  Авторское примечание: может читаться как джен или пре-слэш в зависимости от того, что хочет увидеть читатель.

– Итак, – Оливер посмотрел на него с невозмутимым видом, но глаза его выдавали. Томми всегда хорошо читал по глазам Оливера.

Они впервые остались наедине после той ночи, когда Оливер снял капюшон перед Томми. Они пили хороший виски, затем плохой виски, а потом быстро приняли решение снова вернуться к хорошему виски. Наконец, молчание стало тяжелее, чем разговоры, и Оливер заговорил первым:

– Итак.

Томми понял, что дальше отмалчиваться невозможно. 

– Спасибо. Еще раз. Правда, Оливер. – Томми откинулся на спинку дивана в их офисе в клубе, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Оливеру, который сидел рядом с ним.

– Я рад, что с твоим отцом всё в порядке... Но я знаю, у тебя есть вопросы, – сказал Оливер.

Томми на мгновение опустил взгляд. 

– Да... Почему ты не рассказал мне?

Оливер напрягся. 

– Я просто… для тебя не было бы ничего хорошего, если бы ты знал.

Он посмотрел на Томми, и в его взгляде была невысказанная мольба: 

_«Пожалуйста, пусть этого объяснения будет достаточно. Пожалуйста, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом»._

Но Томми не мог спустить всё на тормозах.

– Неважно, что я знаю, что делает мой лучший друг? Что он всегда в опасности? Что он пытается… что именно он пытается?

Оливер стиснул зубы. 

– Мой отец рассказал мне кое-что. Прежде, чем... ты знаешь. Этот город сверху донизу пронизан коррупцией. И отчасти в этом виновата моя семья.

Томми посмотрел на него. 

– Ладно, – сказал он.

– Ладно?

– Да. 

– То, что ты видел… когда я убил тех парней… я больше такого не делал. То есть, делал. Защищаясь. Или чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь. Но… но не так.

Томми, казалось, немного расслабился.

– Ты только что вернулся с острова.

Оливер отвернулся.

Томми тихо сказал: 

– Ты всё еще чувствуешь себя так, словно только что выбрался с острова.

Оливер покачал головой. 

– Я не говорю об острове.

Томми немного помолчал. 

– До сих пор?

– Да, – пробормотал Оливер.

Томми вздохнул. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я сохраню твой секрет.

Оливер наморщил лоб.

– Конечно, я знаю. Я не рассказываю тебе не поэтому. – Он лукаво улыбнулся, но за улыбкой ему не до конца удалось скрыть печаль. Он продолжил. – И давай признаем честно, ты сохранял и куда более щекотливые мои тайны. 

Том рассмеялся. Он хотел уже как в прежние времена легонько пихнуть Оливера в грудь, но увидел, как Оливер напрягся, и убрал руку.

– Тогда почему? – наконец спросил Томми. – Ты не хотел мне рассказывать?

– Я... когда я вернулся... – лицо Оливера утратило невозмутимость и теперь выражало страдание. – Во мне… что-то перевернулось. Томми, я вернулся... Тебе не нужно было видеть этого, Томми. Тебе не нужна была опасность и тебе не нужно было... – Оливер выдохнул и снова отвернулся.

– Оливер, я…

– Не говори мне, что ты хочешь помочь! – выкрикнул Оливер и сразу же виновато посмотрел на Томми.

Томми наклонил голову и спокойно ответил:

– Все, кого ты знаешь, говорят тебе это почти каждый день. Знаешь, я решил не присоединяться к общему хору.

Оливер слабо улыбнулся. 

– Прости. Просто... Я знаю, что я… что я стал... Знаю, что... всё запутано. Я это знаю. Но именно благодаря этому я очищаю этот город. Я не хочу ничего исправлять. И мысль о том, что я мог бы, даже если бы хотел... это настолько глупо, что мне становится тошно. Томми, я не тот парень, который уехал. Я не тот парень, с которым ты вырос. Мне очень жаль. Но тот парень... он не вернется. – Оливер посмотрел на него и сжал челюсти, ожидая, что ему будут возражать, спорить и пытаться переубедить.

Вместо этого Томми фыркнул. 

– Да без проблем.

Оливер поднял бровь.

– Конечно, ты уже не тот человек, – продолжил Томми. – Раньше я знал тебя лучше всех. Ты что, на самом деле думал, что я считаю, что тебе просто нужно немного терапии и обнимашек, и тогда ты снова станешь прежним Оливером?

Оливер пожал плечами. Казалось, они поняли друг друга.

Томми протянул руку и, не обращая внимания на то, что Оливер едва заметно вздрогнул, крепко сжал его плечо. 

– Я знаю, что ты не тот человек. Мне этого и не нужно. Но кто тот человек, который вернулся? Человек, мастерски владеющий боевыми искусствами, у которого есть своя миссия? Человек в капюшоне и с луком, человек, за плечами которого пять лет в аду, чей гнев вполне понятен? Мне нужно знать его. Мне нужно быть с ним рядом. Нужно разговаривать с ним, нужно знать о нем всё так же, как я знал о прежнем Оливере. Мне нужно научиться быть другом тому человеку, который вернулся. 

Оливер сглотнул, глядя на него.

– Понимаешь? – требовательно спросил Томми, сжимая рукой плечо Оливера. – Вот что мне _нужно_ от тебя.

Оливер выдохнул и почти улыбнулся. Он забыл, каким настойчивым и убедительным мог быть Томми.

– Да, я понимаю, – сказал Оливер. Поколебавшись, он наклонился и обнял Томми, похлопывая его по спине. Оливер чувствовал себя скованным и напряженным, как это всегда бывало, когда он обнимал кого-то после своего возвращения, но он не был неискренним.

Томми с ухмылкой отстранился.

– Ладно, слушай, что я тебе скажу. У тебя есть свои секреты. Я не буду просить тебя рассказать мне всё сегодня. Я хочу, чтобы ты впустил меня в свою жизнь – такую, какая она есть. Безо всей той красивой чуши, которую ты говоришь всем остальным. Договорились?

– Хорошо, – сказал Оливер, выражение его лица было чем-то средним между гримасой и улыбкой. – Для того, кто вторгся в логово преступника, ты слишком много командуешь.

– Это клуб, а не логово, – возразил Томми.

Оливер лишь поднял бровь.

– Правда?

Оливер пожал плечами. 

– Я тебе как-нибудь в другой раз покажу, ладно?

Томми нахмурился, но потом кивнул. 

– Конечно. Так... ты сегодня вечером занят или я могу отвезти тебя домой на своей машине?

– Занят.

– Понял, – сказал Томми, намеренно не спрашивая того, что хотел спросить. – Значит... я должен оставить тебя для твоих...

– Внеклассных занятий? – с улыбкой предложил Оливер.

– Да, – сухо усмехнулся Томми.

– Вообще-то... Я думал, может, у меня есть немного времени, чтобы поесть тако.

Томми обрадовано улыбнулся.

– Пойдем, капюшон.

– Не называй меня так, – сказал Оливер, когда они поднялись, чтобы уйти.

– Робин Гуд?

– Нет.

– Леди Мэриан?*

– Креативно, но нет.

– Зеленый Великан?**

– Я больше никогда ничего тебе не расскажу.

– Конечно, расскажешь, – подмигнув, сказал Томми, когда они вышли из клуба. Оливер покачал головой и рассмеялся.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

* Леди Мэриан (англ. [Maid Marian](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maid_Marian)) – возлюбленная Робин Гуда.  
** Зеленый Великан (англ. [Jolly Green Giant](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Giant)) – символ компании, производящей замороженные и консервированные овощи.


End file.
